vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malos (Xenoblade)
Malos= |-|Artifice Aion= Summary Malos (Metsu in Japanese) is the Primary Antagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Once named Logos, he was one of the three Aegisis who rested on the top of the World Tree till he was abducted by Amalthus. Upon becoming his driver, Malos developed a strong hatred for all of humanity obtains the desire to destroy all of Alrest. Upon his journey, he alongside Amalthus waged war against the Kingdom of Torna, led by Addam and Mythra. This war caused the destruction of three titans including Torna, as well as many lives; and Malos was defeated. 500 years later, had awoken and swore to continue his journey to end all existence. He teamed up with his former enemy Jin, whom he let lead the organization they formed and plotted to capture Pyra. He has done so and taken her memories, but failed to finish her off. In the end, he had plans to take control of Artifice Aion, which rests atop the World Tree and use it to destroy the Universe. But his plan ultimately falls to the hands of Rex and Pneuma as the Architect foresaw. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A | At least 2-C, likely 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Malos, Metsu, Logos (Formerly) Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Gender: Male Age: Over 500 years old Classification: Aegis, The Endbringer. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Longevity, Master Swordsman, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Absorption, Data Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can drain memories of his foes), Summoning (Can summon Artifice Ophion), Technology Manipulation and limited limited Body Control (Can control various Artifices and Titans), Sealing and Power Nullification (Sealed Pyra away and can disable Blade arts), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Created the great void with Artifice Ophion, and can erase all matter, memories, and souls from all of Alrest with Artifice Aion) Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Clashed with Mythra which caused the destruction of 3 Continent sized Titans) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Was powerful to destroy all of Alrest, all existence, and The Architect; Xenoblade is stated to have an Endless number of Universes, as many worlds as their are possibilities, and an infinite number of possibilities. Is also said to be capable of channeling the full power of the conduit) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely Speed of Light (Kept up with Mythra and the rest of the party on numerous occasions) | At least FTL, likely Infinite (Kept up with Pneuma, who is faster than Jin and should not be too much slower than Zanza) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class | At least Low Multiverse Class, likely Multiverse Class, possibly Multiverse Class+ Durability: At least Continent level (Took numerous hits from Pyra and Mythra, and survived having his molecules rearranged by Nia) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Pneuma) Stamina: High, was still in shape despite Nia's molecular attacks, and can fight for long periods without tiring, Limitless with Artifice Aion (Empowered by the Conduit, which is an Infinite energy perpetual motion machine) Range: Extended melee with the Monado, thousands of kilometers with his Blade powers, far higher with Artifice Ophion | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly 'Multiversal+, can destroy "All existence" and is linked to the Conduit Standard Equipment: Monado | Artifice Aion Intelligence: Genius, is one of the three Aegises, cores of a powerful computer intended to collect data across all of Alrest. He lead the war against the Architect and successfully wiped out billions of lives. Malos is also a clever tactical genius as even with a small group left, had managed to pose a threat to the entire world and to the party, even managing to brainwash the most brilliant geniuses around to do his biding. Weaknesses: Malos is extremely arrogant and will often underestimate his foes. His great lust for power can also drive him mad, and is willing to put himself at great risk of destroying himself if it means obtaining more power to destroy his foes. Key: Base | While Piloting Artifice Aion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Cyborgs Category:Xenoblade Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Data Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Technology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2